spectrobesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Foro:Mensaje de Spectrobes Wiki
¡Hola! Acabo de recibir un mensaje del wiki inglés. No se si Gjana ya se ha puesto en contacto con ellos o si fueron ellos quienes encontraron nuestras conversaciones, pero os traigo una traducción resumiendo lo que me dijeron: Soy Brandon, creo que eres un administrador del Spectrobes Wiki español. Me gustaría ofrecerles un poco de ayuda, ya que el resto de wikis en otros idiomas están abandonados. Pienso que necesitan algunas cosas para manteneros en pie, y todas las imágenes que yo suba en Spectrobes Wiki las puede usar cualquier otro Spectrobes Wiki en otros idiomas, así que no es necesario que las borren y las vuelvan a subir otra vez, tienen el permiso. Intenten escribir artículos de una forma creativa para que su Wiki destaque. Si pueden esperar, estoy creando un depositorio completo de cada juego, así que no les será necesario hacer clic y descargar las imágenes una por una. Si necesitan un fondo del wiki, descríbanmelo, y crearé un boceto para ustedes. La página principal y el ideograma podrían tener algunas obras. Si necesitan cosas como Infoboxs, plantillas, etc., no duden en preguntar, haré todo lo posible por ayudarles. Espero haber hecho una buena traducción porque algunas expresiones no entendía a qué se refería. Supongo que con el ideograma se referiría a la plantilla de contenidos o la idea que preparó Gjana. Es una alegría traer noticias positivas del wiki inglés, esperemos que el español siga adelante. Entre corchetes dejé aquello que no dijo textualmente, sino que añadí yo para darle más sentido en español. Espero vuestra respuesta, Gjana y KeiTsukyra. Atentamente, AlexRV ¿Qué necesitas? 14:44 18 ene 2014 (UTC) Re: Yo que creía que eran de los malvados, son super buenas onda *-*, el depositorio creo entender que es un archivo que tenga imágenes y/o información de cada juego no? eso entendí o no se la verdad xD, ideograma no se a lo que se referirá, tal vez si es la idea que preparo Gjana, tendríamos que esperar a su repuesta. Esperemos que el español siga, y con la nueva ayuda de parte de la wiki ingles ojala avancemos mas, es una alegría, sinceramente estos días me estuve absteniendo de agregar o editar algún articulo por ello, quería esperar a la respuesta de la wiki inglesa, pero ahora que tenemos su apoyo, Vamos a por todas xD, bueno eso pienso yo con nuestra ahora nueva aleada que sera de gran ayuda de ahora en adelante. KeiTsukyra (discusión) 21:42 18 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Bueno, esto cambia las cosas, supongo que les debemos un favor a los de la wiki en inglés. Perdonen si no escribi la carta antes,los examenes de recuperación no me han dejado hacer nada :'(. Supongo que ahora escribiré una nota dando gracias. Alex, por favor ¿podrias pasarme el mensaje original? Gracias de antemano. Hola soy Gjana, ¿Necesitas ayuda? (discusión) 07:58 19 ene 2014 (UTC) Re No te preocupes Gjana, yo estoy igual xD. Debemos darles las gracias al wiki, no todos los administradores de wikis son tan amables. ¡Ahora tendremos ayuda con las imágenes y podremos darle una buena estética a Spectrobes Wiki! Yo creo que también es razonable pensar en modificar un poco la apariencia de la portada, ya que hay muchos detalles que debemos corregir. Fue el admin del wiki de Animal Crossing quien nos lo dio amablemente, y ha ayudado mucho a tener una buena presentación, pero hay algunas zonas en las que las letras no se distinguen bien, sobretodo en la parte de "curiosidades". Y Gjana, en cuanto al mensaje puedes verlo directamente en mi muro de mensajes del wiki inglés. Ahora habrá que decidir quién se comunica con ellos para no ir hablándoles todos a la vez. ¿Quién hará de portavoz? Yo esta semana estaré menos ocupado y de todas formas aunque no edito siempre me conecto todos los días a ver que noticias hay. Atentamente, AlexRV ¿Qué necesitas? 10:06 19 ene 2014 (UTC) re Yo podria hacerlo perfectamente, desde el movil puedo contactar casi siempre, pero no escribir articulos completos. De todas formas os podeis dedicar a mi idea mientras yo hago de "Admin de relacciones humanas". ¿Por cierto podria comunicarme con ustedes por una via mas privada?. Atte Hola soy Gjana, ¿Necesitas ayuda? (discusión) 11:08 19 ene 2014 (UTC) Re De acuerdo. ¿A qué te refieres con una via más privada? ¿A una fuera de wikia? Intentaré mejorar el wiki esta semana que entra, sobretodo los artículos que no están aún creados. Mi propósito es crear un artículo de cada categoría para que sirva como modelo de cómo deben estar estructurados y ordenados los nuevos que se creen, por ejemplo: dejar un artículo modelo para los personajes, otro para planetas, otro para Spectrobes, otro para videojuegos, otro para minerocks, otro para Krawl, etc. Aunque no lo terminaré todo yo solo, supongo. ¿Qué os parece? Mientras Gjana se comunica con los del wiki inglés KeiTsukyra y yo nos podemos ocupar de hacer esto, aunque claro, me parece bien que lo hablemos en otro lugar, primero porque son muchas cosas las que hay que hablar, y segundo porque se nos desmadran las conversaciones del tema principal y acabamos hablando de otra cosa distinta en un mismo hilo. Atentamente, AlexRV ¿Qué necesitas? 13:25 19 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Con una mas privada me refiero a whatsapp para poner la administración en contacto de una manera mas rápida. Por cierto creo que debemos meter a kei en la administración. Creo que es completamente de confianza. Eepero tu respuesta. Hola soy Gjana, ¿Necesitas ayuda? (discusión) 18:18 19 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Lamentablemente no tengo un celular con Whatsapp (por increible que paresca, mi celular es un inmortal nokia y mis padres no me quieren comprar otro xD), tambien podria poner como alternativa el Facebook, podriamos crear un grupo, agregarnos y si es posible (y si es conveniente) crear una pagina con la que se podria hacer publicidad para que vengan interesandos para ser nuevos miembros o simplemente para poder informarce. Me alegra que pienses eso Gjana x3, la verdad me encanta la saga por eso estoy apoyando la wiki en lo que pueda, la verdad no me importa si me meten o no a la administracion, eso lo decidiran ustedes, yo seguire apoyando de todas formas. Por cierto aprovecho para decirles que tengo varios problemas familiares y personales asi que no creo poder conectarme todos los dias pero intentare hacerlo de todos modos. KeiTsukyra (discusión) 03:33 20 ene 2014 (UTC) No hablo español. Estoy utilizando el traductor de Google. Lo siento mucho. ¿Puedo publicar en Inglés la próxima vez, por favor? #Esta es su marca de palabra wiki actual. ¿Quieres uno de otro estilo? #Fondo: 1, porque File:Fondo.png es baja calidad. (Podría hacer que los espectadores mareado.) #Ejemplos: 1 2 #Imágenes: *[https://www.dropbox.com/s/qp1ujy5g9m97qzo/2%20-%20Beyond%20the%20Portals.zip A las puertas de la galaxia] (585KB) *[https://www.dropbox.com/s/4e1o3u1zrsfcipt/3%20-%20Origins.zip Orígenes] (113MB) *Logos (6.2MB) *Tarjetas (11MB) (Utilizar Especial:SubirMúltiplesArchivos.) Brandon Pow (discusión) 05:08 21 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Brandom, the next time publish it in your discussion page and I will translate it into spanish. PD: The next time that you publish in our forum just remember to write something in the title section ;-). Hola soy Gjana, ¿Necesitas ayuda? (discusión) 09:41 21 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Creo que es mejor hacerlo en una red social por ordenador, si Kei no puede usar otra desde el movil. Me da igual la que escojais, ¿cual preferís? Y no te preocupes Kei, que ni yo soy capaz de conectarme todos los días seguidos, aunque lo intento. Creo que sí te nombraremos administrador porque te necesitamos. Muchas gracias por colaborar siempre que puedes. Estamos también muy agradecidos por la ayuda que nos presta Brandon. A mí me parecen muy buenas ideas para el fondo de pantalla las que nos ha presentado, aunque me gusta más la primera. ¿Y vosotros? También podemos usar el chat de Spectrobes Wiki por ahora. Perdonad, se me olvidó colocar la firma, ahora he añadido la idea del chat. Atentamente, AlexRV ¿Qué necesitas? 15:37 23 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Bien, solo busquenme en Facebook con el nombre de Gjana Diatra Y a mí por Alejandro Spectrobe. Atentamente, AlexRV ¿Qué necesitas? 13:51 25 ene 2014 (UTC) Re Bueno gracias por querer nombrarme como administrador tambien, les ayudare en lo que pueda. Tambien me gustaron los fondos que nos presta/dona/facilita Brandon, me gusta mas las 1 igual que a ti AlexRV, siento que es mejor el ambiente que da el lugar del fondo, que opinas Gjana? cual prefieres?. Mi fb es muuuuy largo y complicado xD es: Ikuto Vessalius Aono Araragi Kagamine. En este momento los buscare a ambos. Att. KeiTsukyra (discusión) 05:16 26 ene 2014 (UTC) re El que vosotros gusteis a mi no me importa demasiado el fondo. Pero deberiamos pensar en la portada de la wiki. Ya tenemos ( mas o menos) la tabla de contenidos pero deberiamos pensar que opciones estan en la actual y no se usan y que opciones podriamos meter en la nueva portada. Un ejemplo: creo que deberiamos meter un recuadro presentando al staff no se que os parece. Hola soy Gjana, ¿Necesitas ayuda? (discusión) 19:06 26 ene 2014 (UTC) re En cuanto a lo del fondo hice esto durante la semana. Aumenté la imagen un 700% y ajuste sus colores para hacerla mas agradable a la vista. Hola soy Gjana, ¿Necesitas ayuda? (discusión) 19:25 26 ene 2014 (UTC) Error al crear miniatura: Parámetros del thumbnail no válidos Re Lo del fondo de pantalla seria probar la imagen y checar si se puede apresiar bien, si no esta muy pixeleado, cosa que podria dañar los ojos de los visitantes y users proximos, y si llama la atencion o deja ver bien el contenido. Lo de los contenidos, podriamos acomodar en una misma "ventana" tanto imagen destacada como video destacado, acomodar las curiosidades a un costado expandiendolo verticalmente no horizontalmente, arreglar la seccion de wikis aliadas, los contenidos poner una pequeño sintesis o un pequeño texto que tenga que ver con cada cosa como el contenido de videojuegos poner algo interesanto sobre los juegos ademas de solo la imagen y hacer esas secciones un poco mas grande, lo de articulo destacado con el espacio que podriamos hacer cuando acomodemos las secciones de video destacado, imagen destacada y curiosidades podriamos ponerlo un poco menos ancho (horizontalmente) y acomodarlo para que se vea mejor en lo largo (verticalmente), la encuensta la podriamos poner debajo/arriba de las curiosidades o simplemente borrar esa seccion por ahora. Que piensan? KeiTsukyra (discusión) 06:44 29 ene 2014 (UTC)